What If?
by The Other Side of Darkness
Summary: AU DxS. What if instead of Danny going into the portal and receiving ghost powers it was Sam? What if Danny had his own special abilities already? How would things turn out? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

This is new yes? yes i have decided to write yet another Dp fanfiction but this time i'm adding a twist to it. what if Danny had convinced Sam to go into the ghost portal instead of the otherway around? Sam would ofcourse have the ghost powers and what not but what else in the story would change? well in my mind this is what would happen. To those of you reading my other story i'm sorry but all insiration for that story has currently abandoned me. I promise you all that it will be finished but it will take longer than the first one of it's kind. Also this story may have Danny a bit out of character. you'll find out why later ok? Ok!

Side note: I am to understand that a beta is like an editor. As anyone who's read my previous works can tell, I desperately need one so anyone that's interested just speak up and you just may have the job.

Discalimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, However i do own any original charactes in this fiction and Sam's ghost form Serenity.

Chapter one: How it all started

It was early in the morning in the Fenton Works and all the fentons were in the basement. Two were overly excited, one was half dead on his feet, and one was rolling her eyes in exasperation.

"...And we now present the Fenton ghost portal", Jack plugged one wire into anohter and watched anxiously as for a moment electricity shot back and forth through the large silver portal. Maddie gripped Jack's arms expectantly for a moment before it became clear as the electricity stopped that nothing was going to happen. Both Jack's and Maddie's face fell dissapointedly.

Jazz Fenton was about to say something to her parents when she caught a look from Danny. It was obvious from his look at her that he was telling her to remain quiet. She decided to heed his advice looking once again at their parents. They were extremely dissapointed and any abbrasive remarks would only make them feel worse at this time.

"I just don't get it. I'm Sure we had everything set this time", Jack could be heard a couple seconds as he and his wife walked away from the Ghost portal.

"Well let's get some breakfast then go over the papers again, honey. Maybe there's something we missed", Maddie said while rubbing her bear-like husbands back to comfort him even though she too was severely bummed out that their invention didn't work like it should.

As the elder couple walked upstairs Danny looked at the portal and a slight chill went down his spine. He could feel something forebodg about this mechanical device. Something was going to happen with this ortal and he would be close to whoever it was going to happen too, he just knew it.

He gave out another yawn and looked at his digital watch. It read 6:00 A.M. and much to his displeasure realized it was too late to go to bed. He had to leave for school in under an hour. He walked out of the basement with Jazz following suit also to get ready for school. In the kitchen their parents were combing all their research looking for some feasible excuse. Danny gave his father a sympathetic pat on the shoulder and an encouraging smile.

After taking a quick shower he dressed in his usual attire, a black longsleeve fishnet shirt which he wore under a black shirt with bold blue letters saying 'I'm not angry' and a hand flipping people off, he wore normal blue jeans with a hole ripped in the left knee and a nondescript leather belt, his shoes were black converse. he combed his messy black hair as best he could before grabbing his school bag and heading out for the daily hell known of as public education.

He bid a quick farewell to his parents and left before Jazz did to meet up with Sam and Tucker.

((skip up through the day to 4:00 P.M.))

Danny and his two best friends were coming over to his house partially because they had to study for a test in lancer's class, but mostly because the other two wanted to see the Fenton portal. Danny was still getting a funny feeling about the whole thing, but decided to just shrug it off.

He led them into the basement, and watched as they 'ooed' and 'awed' over the malfunctioning piece of equiment. He sat in a chair staring at the specs looking for something out of the ordinary that could possibly help him understand why it wasn't working.

Suddenly he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye and turned to look only to see Sam heading into the Portal.

"Sam, What are you doing?", he asked, an edge of worry cutting it's way into his voice.

"I just want to see it from the inside. Aren't you curious?", She asked turning back to him.

"Yeah a little, but I got a bad feeling about this", he said looking at her with deadly seriousness. The three of them knew that normally when Danny had a strong feeling that something was bound to happen in accordance with that feeling. But Sam for some reason decided today his feelings were misleading him.

"Oh, C'mon, Danny. It doesnt work, right? So what's the harm of looking at it from the inside", She said logically and continued forward. Danny couldnt find the words to argue back so let her continue even though he kept a close eye on her.

She walked forward Confidently till she was about halfway in then took a look around. It brought a smile to her face looking at it though she didn't know why. She cocked her head to the side as she noticed twin buttons on one side of the portal. Not even attmpting to resist the urge to press the button she reached forward to place her finger on the green one.

The next few seconds seemed to pass by in slow motion for Danny and Sam. Just as Sam pushed the button in Danny noticed that the machine was still plugged in, and the bad feeling spiked in his body to the point that it caused his head to hurt in a crippling dagree. He gave out a scream of pain that capture both Tucker and Sam's Attention. Tucker rushed to his friend while Sam released the button which only added onto the situation.

Not even a second after she released the button, ecto energy filled the portal, surging through her body. She let out a scream of pain that rang through the house loud enough to shake the window paines. It felt as if someone was pouring boiling acid into her veins. Before the whole thing was over both Sam and Danny had passed out from the pain, Sam being thrown out of the portal by a green ectoplasmic bolt.

((A few hours later))

"Sam. Sam, wake up!", Danny's frantic voice played in Sam's ears as she was pulled from the world of dreams. The last thing she remembered feeling was an immense pain. She opened her eyes to look into Danny's worried blue orbs.

"What happened?", she asked weakly. Tucker wasn't there so he must have gone home.

"I... I dont know", Danny said not sounding any less worried as he averted his eyes from her's in thought.

"What do you mean? I know something had to happen", she said slowly sitting up and sounding a little worried herself," Why did you scream?"

"My head started hurting when you pushed the button", he said a little sheepishly, as if ashamed he had cried out in pain.

"And then what happened to me?"

"I don't know. I passed out. But from what Tucker says...", he stopped speaking for a moment trying to think of how to put this.

"What did Tucker say?", she asked trying to encourage her quiet friend to speak.

"You... You died, Sam", the shock on her face was nothing less than Danny expected," You turned into a ghost. And then you turned back", he sounded like he was haing a hard time believing what he was saying.

"I... Died?", she questioned numbly, looking at her hands.

"Tuck says so... And you kind of turned back and forth while you were out of it", He said looking at her in the way a doctor observed his patient.

"What did I look like?", She asked forcing curiosity to be her strongest emotion lest it all overwhelm her and she pass out again from the mental exhaustion.

Danny merely held up a hand mirror. The sight that met Sam nerely made her feint out of shock. It looked like her staring back at her through the mirror, but it also didn't. Her black hair had turned snow white, her already pale skin seemed much more so, her once violet eyes and matching lipstick had turned a luminescent silver color, Her clothing colors also seemed inverted. Black turning white, grey turning silver, and green turning purple and vice versa.

She looked at Danny for a moment in silence before speaking one word.

"Wow."

A/N: Ok that's the first chapter. i know it's short and all but it's the best i could do for now. hope you all enjoy it. Also the next chaoter will be two years in the future. please tell me what you tink so far.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two. Shall we see what's changed between the trio after two years?

I have a Beta-reader now so the story quality should improve.

Let's get on with the story.

Chapter two: Eyes

Sixteen year old Sam Manson sat in her room looking extremely tired. It had been a rough night for her and her friends. She felt like she got the better deal, though, considering both Tucker and Danny nearly were crushed by the bricks falling from that building after her fight with Plasmius. Well she should say Tucker was nearly crushed. Danny could have turned the rubble to dust before it hit him.

Danny was... gifted (he would say cursed) with some rather interesting (he would say unholy) abilities. Sensing the severity of events to come was only the beginning. It seemed that being around a partially spectral entity most of his time affected something in Danny that caused whatever power he had within him to stir into the waking world. At least it gave Danny all he needed to defend himself and others from ghosts when Sam wasn't around. The only negative effect was that he lost the use of his eyes entirely... Until a new gift (again curse) came into play through one of Sam's battles.

Speaking of ghosts, a blue wisp escaped Sam's mouth, alerting her to a specter somewhere nearby. She stood up and summoned a single ring of purple light from her center. The ring split into two, one going up her body the other going down. As they moved over her, her attire changed from her usual Black and purple shirt, blue jeans, and black combat boots. Her waist length black hair turned snow white and her eyes changed colors, one turned silver the other a blood red with a slit pupil like a demon, a piercing appeared on her right eyebrow above the demonic red eye and a silver cross dangled from the piercing causing the red eye to close. She wore a black tank top with an evil smiley face and with the hem stopping a few inches above her belt line, over the tank top was a long sleeve fishnet shirt, she also wore black cargo pants, and silver combat boots. To top it all off in her right hand was a gleaming silver scythe, her weapon of choice in fighting ghosts.

She lifted off the ground and turned intangible floating out her window. She floated up high into the air to get a better vantage point of the city. It turned out that she was lucky this night. She could easily see the Box Ghost going to work collecting all the boxes he could at the docks.

She quickly flew down to the docks and floated behind the box ghost for a moment before deciding to speak.

"How do you keep escaping the Ghost Zone?" She asked truly curious as to how a weak ghost like him could continuously escape into the human realm.

"Ghost child! You have come as I expected," the Box Ghost said in a voice not his own. Sam frowned gripping her scythe tighter.

"Who are you?" Sam asked narrowing her open eye.

"My name is irrelevant at the present, but do not worry, you will learn the name of your master soon enough. Now show me your power!" Suddenly the Box Ghost willed all the boxes in the area to attack Sam.

Sam wasted no time trying to dodge the boxes, instead she destroyed them with silver ectoplasmic rays or cut them to pieces with her scythe in an instant. She did however miss one of the boxes coming up behind her. Luckily her mate did not.

A black and red blur shot up and destroyed the box about to hit her with a brilliant show of sword skill. When the figure landed, Sam smiled seeing it materialize into Danny. His attire too had changed somewhat over the last two years. He still wore the "I'm not Angry!" shirt but over that he wore a long red trench coat with several pockets and a slot for his short sword to be hidden in during the day, his pants were still the ripped knee blue jeans, he had a tongue piercing, his shoes were the same style but bigger as he had grown in the last two years, and finally he had mirror lens sunglasses that hid his two differently colored eyes from view. One matched Sam's Demonic red one the other matched her ghostly silver one.

A few seconds later Tucker appeared around the corner breathing hard.

"So your mate and friend have arrived. Too bad. We'll continue this later, Ghost child", The Box Ghost then suddenly fell to the ground where Danny used the Fenton Thermos to capture him before he woke up.

"What was up with that voice? It didn't sound like the Box Ghost at all, guys," Tucker stated looking at them.

"Yeah, it sounded like someone was possessing him," Danny said in his usual quiet manner, his brow furrowing in thought. "Did it say anything to you before we arrived, Sammy?", Danny had reverted to calling her that since they became mates... well mates-to-be would be the correct term.

You see during one of Sam's many fights with a ghost she was impaled by a lance tipped with poison; she was dying. Danny, of course, tried anything he could to save her when one of his strange abilities came into play, talking with deities. This time he conversed with Death herself. Death told him in order to save Sam's life he would need to trade one of his eyes for hers, but there would be consequences. For a ghost to give one of its eyes to another soul was like an engagement ring, and even though Sam was only half ghost the rule still applied to her and they would be wed at eighteen or Death would come back to reap their souls. Sam was still conscious so Danny explained what he had to do and the consequences. With a bit of reluctance she told her crush how she had felt about him and that it was up to him. Although Danny still hadn't spoken his feelings for her outright he exchanged eyes with her the energy behind his demon eye purging the poison from her body and mending the wound in her stomach.

"Well, it did say something about being my master," She said looking thoughtful for a moment then just shrugged, "probably just some other megalomaniac like Plasmius wanting to use me to take over the world. Or a collector like Skulker."

"Yeah, but Skulker and Plasmius can't possess other ghosts," Tucker pointed out causing Danny to nod in agreement.

"I think you should be extra careful 'till we figure out who this person is and what all they can do, Sammy," Danny said, his meaningful look coming through the glasses covering his eyes. "Tucker, I want you to look up everything you can on spells or anything that can control ghosts. If you come up with anything serious, call me and Sam", his tone was not commanding, it never was, but one could tell in the way he spoke that he was not to be argued with.

"And what will you two be doing?" Tucker asked, one eyebrow raised grinning mischievously.

"Not what you think we will be doing," Sam said with a roll of her eyes. Danny just shook his head as Tucker smirked.

"Yeah, of course you wont be. And I believe you wholeheartedly," he said sarcastically. He happened to know that Danny held deep affection for the halfa in the group, but wasn't sure how to express it. Some would think giving away your right eye to save your loves life would be a good way to show affection. Apparently Danny didn't see it that way.

Danny just gave him a look and Tucker ignored it as he began walking away already searching the net on his PDA.

"So what did you want to talk about," Sam asked Danny knowingly as they walked or floated back towards Sam's house.

"I think the urges are growing," he said mysteriously, not making eye contact.

"What do you mean?"

He bent his head and removed his sunglasses and looked over at Sam, their eyes meeting, "I mean 'that' urge", he pointed to his right eye that used to belong to Sam. "Something is triggering it. Something big is going to happen... and I'm part of it... and I don't think in a good way."

Sam looked at him wide eyed. She now understood what he was talking about. The urge for blood to be on his hands. He'd been getting them ever since he gained his new eyes that allowed him to see. The eyes of a demon made Danny crave blood.

"But you're keeping it in check right?" Sam asked nervously. He gave a nod as he put the glasses back on.

"But as I said, something is triggering it. It might have to do with this new enemy or it might not but I really want you to be extra careful ok, Sammy?" He looked at her with pleading eyes under his glasses.

"Ok, I promise, Danny. But you have to be careful too, ok?" He smiled at her in response and that seemed to lighten the mood for the both of them. As they continued the journey to Sam's house they failed to feel the presence of a powerful being watching them.

"It's happening just as according to legend," a seemingly female voice rang almost silently in the dark night, "Now just one more push and it will all happen the way it is supposed to."

A/N: ok that's all for now. see ya next time


	3. Chapter 3

Ok it took long enough for inspiration to come back to me so I could write chapter three but it has come so don't worry about an unfinished story.

Side note: This is kind of just a filler, nothing truly important except a new character intro. The next chapter will tell how Danny got his red eyes.

Chapter three:

Danny sat in his room, carefully reading his Greek mythology book. No, it wasn't a homework assignment. Danny just so happened to have a thing for the ancient deities. He'd actually spoken with a few of them. He was rather fond of the goddess Athena and her strategic skill.

Danny this night, though, was desperately trying to focus his mind on something other than his blood lust. For the millionth time, it seemed, he cursed the demon whose eye he possessed into damnation in Tartarus, where Kronos the Titan slept... or at least what was left of him.

In his left eye he saw images that would give many a nervous breakdown or nightmares or both. He could see himself going downstairs and ripping through his family with his sword. Using its extremely sharp edge to slit their throats then cutting open their bellies to feast on their innards. When he was full he would then bathe in their blood.

He pressed the palm of his left hand over his eyes and actually began begging out loud for the images to stop. A soft tapping at his window alerted him that either Sam was there or another ghost was attacking and decided to start with him.

"C'mon in, Sammy," he told the halfa. She became intangible and flew in before turning solid again and landing softly on his bed. She looked extremely worried.

"What were you saying a minute ago?"

"Nothing much," Danny lied. "Just a headache I was trying to force away." Danny noted silently that the lust for blood seemed to be calmed in Sam's presence. Not completely gone, but definitely toned down.

Sam gave him a skeptical look, but decided not to press the matter. "We have a ghost on the loose again," she said sounding bored.

"And you haven't caught him yet, Sammy? You're slipping," he teased poking her arm gently.

"One, it's a _She_-ghost, and two, the girl is fast and screaming your name." Sam's voice held undisguised jealousy. She didn't see a point in hiding it from Danny since the whole exchanging of eyes.

Danny's right eyebrow arched upwards. "Any idea why she would be calling for me? Maybe it's another Danny," he suggested, hoping to quell the negative emotion Sam was feeling.

"I thought that at first too... until she tackled me and said, 'Stay away from Fenton, freak!' and went off looking for you again."

"Hmm... well I don't remember having any ties to anyone in the Ghost Zone. Maybe it's just Plasmius. Trying to work the psychological warfare thing again," Danny said reasonably, but Sam looked less than convinced.

"I dunno. Wouldn't he have sent her here to be hanging off you, so when my ghost sense activated I'd see you two together?" Sam's scenario seemed more accurate for Plasmius. Danny put a hand on his chin and the other over her hand that rested on her knee to help calm her down.

Suddenly an overly cheerful girlish squeal filled the air and the next thing poor Danny knew he was being glomped by what looked like a rabid fangirl by nature. Her auburn hair was just past her shoulders and slighty curly at the ends, she wore a white T-shirt with the words 'Danny is mine!' on the front and a poorly drawn picture of a smiling Danny on the back, her skirt stopped just above the knees was a light blue and had black lettering over the right thigh say 'Danny's girl', her shoes were also white and stopped at the ankle. The only things to give her away as a ghost rather than just another fangirl was the bluish tone of her skin and glowing green eyes.

"Oh, Danny," she cried, keeping him in a bone crushing hug, "I thought I'd never see you again after the accident. I'm so glad you could keep your promise, thanks to that nice ghost man!"

Danny didn't have to look at Sam to know her hands were glowing with purple ecto-energy, silver crackling threateningly around it like electricity. The jealousy coming off of her was almost palpable. One part of Sam that seemed more ghostly than human was her possessiveness. Danny was hers, and she'd fight to prove it.

Danny decided he had better try to pry the ghost girl from him before Sam released that ecto blast and accidentally scorched him as well.

"Um... do I know you?" he asked cautiously. The girl immediately sat up, straddling his waist, a bright smile on her face that suggested she knew what to do with this position.

"Of course you do, Danny. It's me, Sicilia," her cheery voice told that she expected him to remember instantly. Danny looked at Sam for help, but the halfa was glaring A-bombs at the ghost. He sighed mentally and began going back through all the names he could remember trying to think of any girl he knew named Sicilia.

And then he remembered it...

( Flashback )

_Four year old Daniel Fenton sat in the sand box in South Amity Park. He was busy building sloppy sand castles and planting flags when he heard a little girl crying somewhere nearby. He stood up and looked around. Off to one side of the monkey bars were a bunch of seven year olds picking on a girl about his age that had auburn hair. _

_Never being one to tolerate bullies he rushed off to help the little girl._

_"Hey you big bullies!" he yelled at them. "Go pick on someone youw own size!" He stepped in front of the little girl and held up his pudgy little fists threateningly. He recognized one of them as a boy his age, Dash Baxter._

_The older boys laughed at Danny and looked at Dash. "Here you go, buddy. Beat up this kid and you get to be part of the A-list." Dash just smirked, cracking his pudgy little knuckles as he advanced on Danny._

_Two minutes later Danny stood over a defeated Dash who was crying about where Danny hit him on the side of the face. The other kids, not really wanting to pick on someone who would fight back, decided they'd just go pick on someone else stating that the little girl had gotten boring._

_He turned to the little girl and smiled sweetly at her. "Awe you ok?" She nodded slowly, a little afraid that this new boy would pick on her too._

_He just held out his hand to her in greeting and said," My name's Danny. What's youws?"_

_"S-Sicilia", she stuttered slightly. _

_"You don't have to be afwaid. Those boys awe gone," Danny assured her._

_"But what if they come back?"_

_Danny frowned looking towards the sky in thought like he normally did. Then he said the first thing to come to his four year old mind," Then I'll mawwy you so I can pwotect you." His smile was as wide as ever. The girl just jumped up and hugged him, thanking him._

_Unfortunately for the girl she had to leave for Denver, Colorado that day and never got to see her prince in shining armor again._

(End Flashback)

"Holy Hades! You're that Sicilia?" Danny asked incredulously. Sam's look turned from Sabrina to Danny in question.

"Yep," she smiled at Danny and practically dived at his lips capturing him in a kiss he was a little too stunned to break right away. When he did pull back Sam was gone but the floor was scorched in the place she stood.

"Um... Sicilia," Danny thought over his words carefully, "This can't work out anymore. You're a ghost, I'm a mortal. Even if I wanted to we couldn't be married." His reason seemed infallible.

"What about that other girl? She's a ghost right?" she asked a slight pout in her voice.

"Yeah, well, no. She's half ghost. She has a human form. And on top of that I'm betrothed to her by ghostly law," he said pointing to his silver eye. Before she could speak in protest, as he was sure she could find one he decided to ask some questions. "What ghost man helped you?"

"Oh, this strange guy with black hair and red eyes like yours, which I find extremely sexy by the way. He said he was from the future and that he knew we were destined to be," the girl had a dreamy look on her eyes. "He even gave me a mortal body, see." She turned into a human girl, pale creamy skin and blue eyes. "See? We can be together. We just have to get your eye back from that other girl and then we can live happily ever after!"

At the moment Danny wished he had Sam's ability of intangibility so he could sink through the bed and get away from this crazy girl.

"Um it's not that simple," Danny said. One, he didn't want to marry this crazy girl and leave Sam. Two, he wasn't sure that Death would let that slide even if he wanted too.

"Oh, I see," Sicilia said, suddenly sounding sad. "You love that other girl, right?" Danny blushed a little, but nodded a positive. He figured maybe after that was out in the open the other girl would go back to the Ghost Zone. _Wrong!_

"Mr. G said I'd have to work for our happy ending," she stated, sounding more determined than Danny hoped she really was. "I'll just have to break the spell that witch put on you and then it'll be all roses and posies!" Her temperament was giddy again and she placed a quick kiss on Danny's lips again before disappearing, leaving only a sentence behind to haunt him. "Save your self for me, Danny-poo."

**A/N: And that my friends is the end of the third chapter. Quick note: In the flash back when Danny and Sicilia were talking I purposely made all the R's W's instead because I thought it was adorable... yeah anyway hope you all liked it. Have a nice day.**


	4. Chapter 4

And now we have chapter four which took for-friggin'-ever to think up. I hope you all enjoy this because it nearly killed me trying to think this up.

Side note: Most will notice I spell Sicilia in an odd way. This is because she is named after a bottle of lemon juice.

Chapter Three: Demons of the Past

Danny sat down at the table that he, Sam, and Tucker normally shared for lunch, but today, like every day for the last week, it felt cramped. The reason behind that feeling being one overly clingy ghost girl by the name of Sicilia. Danny was growing irritated by this girl constantly clutching his arm whenever she could, but no matter what he could think of she waved it off as playing hard to get.

He thought about giving Sam a chance at ridding him of the pesky girl, but decided against it when he caught Sam glaring at the girl, her right eye blazing crimson. Looking into that eye brought thoughts of his own demonic curse. He briefly wondered if Sam had any of the urges that he had. He certainly hoped not. He began remembering how he attained the accursed eyes that were apparently his inheritance...

(Flash back, One year earlier)

_Danny sighed in contempt with his god given body as he walked unseeingly over to his dresser. He now had all the drawers labeled with Braille and etched-in lettering so he could tell which drawer had which article of clothing. _

_A loud curse escaped his mouth as he stubbed his toe once again against his dresser. He could never calculate the distance correctly. He cursed any ethereal being he could think of as he rubbed his toe. _

_Why him? Why did he have to have special... gifts? Why did he have to be the one that could hurt ghosts? Why did he have to be the one to go blind! What had he done to anger the forces-that-be?_

_As he thought of possible answers to these questions he opened his drawers, grabbing the needed articles of clothing and quickly changing._

_Apparently he wasn't quick enough. His door suddenly opened and the only sound he could hear afterwards was a quiet 'eep' to let him know someone had seen him. He recognized the voice immediately as Sam. He smiled a little in the direction he heard the noise come from._

_"Hi, Sam," He finally pulled his shirt over his body. _

_Although Sam felt sorry for her friend's blindness, she thanked the convenience of it for hiding her blush. She hadn't realized that fighting ghosts along side her would have affected him so. His body was lean and fit, not a single muscle that didn't serve a purpose. Many scars stuck out on his skin from where he had been maimed by many of her ghostly enemies. _

_"Hey... Danny," She tried not to think of Danny shirtless, but was failing miserably. He was too damn good looking!_

_"What's today's plan?" Danny asked a trace of a smile on his face. The three of them still went to movies and arcades. They tried to act as if nothing happened. Tucker and Danny had actually found out a way for him to still play video games. It only really worked for the shooter games so far, but it was progress._

_Just as she was going to say they were going to watch a new horror movie the entire house shook. _

_"What was that?"_

_"I don't know, Danny," Sam quickly switched forms to her ghostly alter ego, Serenity. "I'm going to go check it out."_

_Danny nodded mutely. Sam flew out his window to spy a creature that resembled a giant four story tall sphinx, but instead of the body of a lion it had the body of a jackal and a man's face. Its jaws were lined with three rows of razor sharp teeth, the claws were about three feet long and sharp as a box cutter._

_One of the creatures enormous eyes spotted Sam floating in the air and it grinned, letting it's yellowish teeth glint in the diminishing evening sunlight. Sam felt a tingle of fear go down her spine. This creature wasn't spectral, she wasn't sure if she could fight it._

_"You," its voice was low and raspy, "are the ghost child, yes?"_

_"W-who wants to know?" Sam tried to avoid stuttering, but this creature had something about it that screamed 'I can kill you without blinking.'_

_"I'll take that as a yes. So then it is you that are the keeper of the one called Danny."_

_"Keeper? What are you talking about? I know Danny, but I'm not his 'keeper'."_

_"Perhaps keeper is the wrong word. What is that word you mortals use nowadays for those you hold close but are not your love?"_

_"You mean friend?" Sam asked warily._

_"Ah, yes, that's the one. Friend. You are the friend of Danny, yes?"_

_"Yeah, I am. What of it?"_

_"Take me to him... and I may spare your half life," it's tone held a calmness to it that had Sam on edge._

_"Why should I?" Sam was becoming more and more afraid of what this creature wanted as time passed between them. What exactly did it want Danny for?_

_"You ask a lot of questions, mortal. But I suppose you have a right to know why I have come to kill him since he is your... 'friend'."_

_"Kill him! What the hell are-"_

_"Silence! Speak out of turn again and I will eat your tongue," the beast roared. Sam gulped and nodded. Apparently it didn't like to be interrupted. "Since you seem impatient, mortal, I will give you only the basics. Your friend is a direct descendant of Tessen the demon king. Tessen ruled the lands you now inhabit for over five thousand years before he decided to end his days as a mortal. Two hundred years ago he took the name Fenton as his own and married a mortal woman. With her he started a small family. Tessen, being mortal at the time, expected his children to have no trace of his demon power, but alas, he could detect the dormant demon strength in their blood. His only hope was that the power would lay dormant for all eternity. Unfortunately for Tessen, and young Daniel, his blood did not stay dormant. Daniel has inherited one one thousandth of Tessen's power. This may not seem like much to a mortal such as yourself, but Danny has the potential of gaining more power. It threatens my master. And so I am here to destroy him before 'his' eyes are active again." The giant creature looked at Sam expectantly now, waiting for her to lead him to Danny._

_Sam gripped the scythe she had kept from the Control Freak incident and held her ground. "I can't let you hurt him." Determination to keep her friend from harm sparked a fire in her eyes._

_The creature looked at her for a second before giving her a mirthless laugh and stalking forward causing the ground to shake with each step. _

_"Mortal, you have not the power to fight me. I suggest you take me to your friend before I just kill you and sniff him out," it's eyes narrowed into cat-like slits. Sam gripped the scythe tight enough to turn her knuckles white and took up her normal fighting stance, purple ectoplasmic radiation encircling her. _

_"Then I'll die protecting my friend," her voice was low and her jaw was set. She could not be argued with in this state of mind._

_"Very well." the creature crouched down ready to pounce and Sam got ready to charge, but before either could move a new voice chipped into the conversation._

_"Here I am. Kill me, just leave Sam alone," it was Danny._

_"Danny, no!"_

_"Just go back inside, Sam," he turned towards her with his unseeing eyes. Sam could just barely begin to see something happening to them. Clouded sapphire was leaking into pure crimson. Sam settled her self on the ground next to Danny staring into his eyes._

_"I'm not going anywhere, Danny," Danny thought he heard a new emotion in Sam's voice. It' wasn't worry, there was plenty of that already. Determination was already rooted there as well. Could this be affection…? Maybe._

_"Then you will die together!" The creature, tired of being stalled, jumped at both Danny and Sam._

_Sam thinking quickly gabbed onto Danny and phased them both through the ground and out of danger for the moment. After a moment Sam brought them back up to face their new enemy._

_The creature's form was glowing with a near black light and if you listened closely you could hear the sickening pop of bones shifting and changing inside of the creature. its front paws mutated into something resembling hands, the hip bone shifted forcing the creature up on it's hind legs, its entire body shrank in size till it was only ten feet tall._

_"Now, that's more comfortable," The creature clenched and unclenched it's fists a couple times. Finally it let it's eyes fall over the two and it smirked before speaking, "Any last wishes?"_

_"Leave now and never come back?" Sam tried._

_"Nice try, but no." Without warning the creature charged again. This time Sam met the critter half way firing ecto-blasts. Danny tried to follow the fight with his remaining senses but a powerful headache blocked everything but the sounds out, and those sounded static-ky._

_Sam continued firing ecto-blasts and using her scythe to block or attack, but no matter what she did this ugly critter would block her attacks or shake off her blasts like insects were bothering him. It took a few powerful swings at her when it had planted its feet on the ground, though it mostly attacked with kicks and aerial assaults. So far she counted herself lucky in not taking the ground-based attacks. One of the cars he attacked in her place when she dodged as sent flying through three buildings before it stopped._

_"Jeeze, what are they feeding you?" she asked as she dove in with her scythe, slashing at his arms in a seemingly random pattern._

_"Oh, you know. Human souls, livers of dragons, and blue berry waffles," was the creature's reply as it knocked her scythe out of her hand and leapt into the air to deliver a powerful kick to her side. Sam could feel one of her ribs crack as she hit the building, but ignored it in favor of getting up darting after her scythe and attacking some more._

_The creature frowned as it grew impatient and decided enough was enough. It could feel the power being summoned to the surface in Danny. If he didn't end it soon it would be out of his control. _

_Taking up a DBZ style pose it put its paw/hands together in front of it and began charging a blast kinetic energy till it was the size of a baseball. It gripped the kinetic sphere with one hand, wound up, and threw it with all of his might at Sam._

_Sam, caught un-expecting, was hit in her abdomen with the blast and the resulting explosion would have killed a lesser specter. As it was, not only did Sam lose consciousness, but she also had severe internal and external bleeding, the green goop that was her blood surrounding her fallen form._

_Danny heard the explosion and with a surprising amount of accuracy ran to the spot where he heard Sam fall. He nearly slipped in her blood, remained up long enough to kneel right by her side._

_"Sam? Sam, wake up," his voice was pleading and full of worry. Ghosts did not breathe or have a heartbeat so Danny didn't bother checking either one of those. Instead he began trying to will away the headache that was increasing with every breath so he could tend to his injured friend. Before his eyes bright flashes of light were appearing, but those two were ignored._

_"The fool could have lived if she didn't try to fight me," though it's voice was calm, Danny could here the condescending tone in its voice. "Now it is your turn, Daniel. Are you going to accept your fate? Or are you going to fight it and inevitably die like your friend?"_

_Danny began growling under his breath when the creature first spoke. As it finished it's little speech he laid Sam against a wall and turned around eyes closed to face the beast._

_The critter felt a tingle go down it's spine as the demonic energy in Danny's veins spiked. He panicked and all his muscles tensed, just before he dashed towards Danny. He cocked his arm back then shot it forward in a punch that should be strong enough to obliterate the teen's skull, instantly killing him._

_Imagine the creature's surprise when Danny stood there holding his fist at arm's length. The ground at Danny's feet was cracked in a spider web fashion from absorbing the force of the impact. _

_Slowly Danny opened his eyes and, to the critter's utter horror, his eyes were blood red and his pupils slit. _

_Before the creature could react Danny tightened his grip and tossed the creature across the street, giving him plenty time to draw his sword. At the moment Danny didn't really care that he could see, all he cared about was hurting this creature one hundred fold the pain that Sam felt. _

_The beast tried to escape, but it had no time. Danny was upon it before it could take a proper breath to utter a spell of escape. He slashed, stabbed, kicked, and punched with such speed and ferocity the air around them shifted like the winds proceeding a fierce storm._

_With a final angry yell Danny jumped high into the air and dived straight for the creature his blade ready to be thrust into it's skull. The critter leaned back and accepted its fate eyes closed. "I have failed."_

_After the deed was done Danny raced back over to Sam to make sure she was ok..._

(End Flashback)

... It had taken three weeks for Sam to heal properly. Explaining what happened to Sam's parents was a nightmare. Do you have any idea how hard it is thinking up a suitable lie for injuries like what she had, not to mention the fact that Danny could mysteriously see again?

Danny sighed a little and got up to leave, Sicilia offering to come with him where ever he was venturing while ignoring Sam's obvious hateful glare.

"No, I think I'll be going alone. Sam, Tucker, see ya later," And he departed. Tucker looked over at Sicilia, who had started a glaring contest with Sam, and just shook his head as he got up to leave as well.

"They're gonna kill each other," he muttered as he left.

A/N: Ok chapter four is done after forever. Sorry it took me so long but I was having writers block for awhile there.


End file.
